


Enter Sarbee

by GeminiWishes



Series: Human Fusion AU [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Human Fusion, Sarbee AU, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Humans can fuse. The Autobots knew of it, but they're about to experience it firsthand.
Series: Human Fusion AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted TFA Human Fusion, and I had a thought. Since Sari is a techno-organic - more specifically, part Cybertronian - would that mean she could actually fuse with another Cybertronian?
> 
> This takes place after Sari had her upgrade.

Bumblebee let out a whoop as the large screen lit up. He stepped away from the video game console and grinned at Sari. “We’re good to go!”

“Ah, what’s the point?” Bulkhead complained, “I never win this game.”

“Come on, Bulk,” Sari said encouragingly, “You never know! Maybe today will be the day you finally beat Bee?”

“I doubt it.”

“He’s got a point,” Bee said with a smug grin, “I am the king of Just Dance!”

“Yeah? Well, prepare to be overthrown!” she exclaimed. She made a show of stretching out her much longer arms and legs in order to limber up. Bumblebee only blew out static before turning towards the camera sitting atop the console and selecting a song. Bulkhead groaned as he moved forward so the camera could pick him up on the motion capture.

“Here, I’ll make it easy for you,” Bee said. He looked through the song selections and picked one that he and Sari had learned together, and could do from memory. Bulkhead took a moment to accept his inevitable defeat.

“You are so going down,” Sari said. The music began to play and they got ready to begin.

Bulkhead lasted until the end of the first chorus, at which point he tripped over his own feet and landed on his backside with a crash. He grunted at the force of his fall and looked up to see that both Bumblebee and Sari were still going at it, moving along to the music with ease.

He huffed as he got to his pedes and moved to the couch, watching his friends duke it out. Sari knew most of the dance moves already, but Bee had been playing this game religiously for months. 

The song reached the bridge, and the avatars on the screen began to do the duet part of the dance. Neither missed a beat, turning to face each other as the avatars did so. They began an articulate set of steps that made Bulkhead’s helm spin just looking at. The last pose appeared on the bottom of the screen - Bee’s avatar taking Sari’s avatar’s hands and pulling them close.

Bee reached out and snagged Sari’s hands in between his digits and pulled her close, grinning with triumph. Sari let out a loud exclamation of joy, her face splitting in a wide grin. She wrapped her hands around his digits and pulled herself up onto her tiptoes.

Bulkhead’s optics widened as Sari and Bumblebee began to glow brighter and brighter, until he had to shied his optics with a servo. There was a squeal of delight before the light faded. Bulkhead peeked out and felt his jaw drop.

Bumblebee and Sari had disappeared, and in their place was a stranger. They were a mini-bot of some kind, just a tad shorter than Bee. Their plating was a bright peach color with black accents, along with a red helm that had two long, curved-looking horns. Their grey faceplate was twisted in an expression of pure elation, smiling brightly with optics shut tight. Even from his seat, Bulkhead could tell there were more than two.

The song continued to play, but the stranger paused, wrapping their arms around their frame and swaying from side to side, their smile becoming more thoughtful. 

Bulkhead found his voice again and managed to say, “Uh…” The stranger’s optics slowly opened, and Bulkhead felt his glossa get heavy in his intake at the sight of two sets of optics staring back at him. The stranger’s smile slowly fell as they blinked for a moment, their optics seeming to search Bulkhead’s expression for some sort of explanation. They stopped swaying and their arms fell down to their sides. They glanced down at their pedes before their optics widened.

“I-I…” they stammered, shock and what he was sure was embarrassment in their voice.

“Guys?” he said carefully. The stranger was staring at their servos, turning them over to examine their digits. There was a clang from the entrance, and both bots spun to find Optimus and Prowl standing at the door, having just returned from patrol.

Optimus frowned at the stranger. “Who are you?”

That seemed to shake the stranger out of their daze. They took a step back, away from Optimus and Prowl, and sucked in a shaky breath as they brought their servos up to the sides of their face. They let out an exclamation of panic before their frame began to glow again. The shape split apart, sending both Bumblebee and Sari crashing to the floor. 

Sari shot up and covered her mouth with her hands, her shoulders tense with panic. “I-I’m so sorry!” she shouted, sounding absolutely mortified. “I didn’t mean to- I-I would never try to-to force you to-!” She cut herself off and buried her face in her hands.

Bumblebee seemed to still be in a daze, his optics wide as he stared up at the ceiling as he processed what exactly had just happened. He blinked for a moment before Sari’s cries finally seemed to register in his processor. He sat up and scooted closer to her, quietly trying to calm her down.

Bulkhead glanced in Optimus and Prowl’s direction, noting the Prime’s shock and Prowl’s curiosity.

Looks like this was going to take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

It took the better part of an hour to get Sari to calm down. By that time, Bulkhead had explained to Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet what had happened. Ratchet had huffed, as if he would have brushed off the incident as a lie if everyone else hadn’t witnessed it. Optimus had frowned and tried to ask for more details, but Bulkhead didn’t really have much else to say.

Prowl had only look between the two bots before saying “You didn’t know about fusion?” They all fixed their optics on him.

“Fusion?” Optimus asked.

“Sir, we’ve been on this planet for a while now. I’ve taken the liberty to study the native life here. I had thought you all had done the same, but it seems I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Wait,” Bulkhead interrupted, “Isn’t fusion that thing humans do where they combine?”

“In very loose terms, yes,” Prowl replied. “It’s not something they need to be re-modified for. Every human is capable of it. From what I’ve witnessed though, it’s much more difficult that combining is for Combaticons.” Prowl glanced over at Bumblebee, who was holding Sari in his hands as he spoke softly to her. “It’s rather remarkable, really.”

“But how could she had fused with Bee?” Bulkhead was looking to Ratchet now, as if he thought that the resident medic would have some sort of insight. 

“Well,” Ratchet hummed as he tapped a digit to his chin, “It’s possible that she was able to because she’s techno-organic. Her human half could initiate fusion, and her Cybertronian half was able to accept Bumblebee’s physiology.”

“That still doesn’t explain how they were able to do it,” Optimus interjected. “Even though Sari is techno-organic, Bumblebee is one hundred percent Cybertronian. How could his frame have allowed it to happen?”

“Primus, kid, I don’t know.” Ratchet sounded irritated now. “They didn’t exactly cover this sort of thing in medical school.” Optimus furrowed his brow, unsatisfied with that answer. 

Bulkhead started asking something else, but Prowl stopped paying attention in lieu of watching the two smallest members of their team. Sari was rubbing at her eyes, saying something that made Bumblebee smile slightly. Prowl couldn’t help but be at ease at the scene. The familiarity and casual affection the two showed each other spoke volumes about just how strong their friendship truly was. 

“Perhaps we should let it be for now,” he said, quieting the others. “Later, we could ask Professor Sumdac, but I believe that for the time being, we should do our best to be supportive.” He took a moment to look back at his teammates, who were all staring at him. “Fusion is a very personal thing in human culture. Sari is no doubt emotionally vulnerable right now, and I doubt trying to argue the science of the situation is going to help.” 

As if in answer, Sari gave a quiet sniffle and offered a watery smile at Bumblebee that drew everyone’s attention.

“Prowl’s right,” Bulkhead said after a moment. “Let’s worry about it later.” He left the three of them to join Bee and Sari on the couch, speaking in hushed tones. 

Ratchet turned to Optimus. “Prime?”

“I’ll contact Sumdac later tonight. Maybe we’re just overthinking this.” Optimus nodded in Prowl’s direction before joining the others. Sari’s mood seemed to already be improving, if her slightly animated gestures was anything to go by. Prowl couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Y’know, sometimes I wonder what you’d be doin’ if you hadn’t gone with the whole ‘cyber-ninja’ thing,” said Ratchet. 

“What do you mean?”

“You would have done well in the Academy. Or on the Council.” Prowl was quick to hide his surprise at the admission, but before he could offer a reply, Ratchet had headed over to the couch, commenting on something Bulkhead had just said. Prowl watched him go, and took a moment to let the words sink in. 

When he’d collected himself and walked over to join the others, Prowl found himself keeping his shoulders back and holding his helm up a little higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more information and asks about Sarbee on www.bot-imagines.tumblr.com if you guys are interested~


End file.
